1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, particularly, to a device for automatically inspecting lens elements of optical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a number of photoelectric elements, a number of optical fibers, and a lens element. The lens element is positioned between the photoelectric elements and the optical fibers. The lens element includes a number of first lenses on a surface facing the photoelectric elements and a number of second lenses on a surface facing the optical fibers. Each first lens is optically coupled with one of the second lenses. Each photoelectric element is aligned with one of the first lenses and each optical fiber is aligned with one of the second lenses. As such, each photoelectric element can emit light to or receive light from the corresponding optical fiber via the corresponding first lens and the corresponding second lens to increase light usage efficiency. To ensure high quality, the lens element needs to pass an optical inspection to detect defects of the first lenses and the second lenses, if any. At present, the optical inspection is manually carried out, which is inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for inspecting lens elements of optical connectors that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.